The Equestrian War
by duckhearder
Summary: Luna is on the run, Celestia is on the brink of all out war, and Twilight's giving Spike baths? An Author's Universe in which Celestia is not as good as she once was, I mean why else do you think she no longer controls the elements?
1. It Begins

Chapter One

"You called for me sister?" Luna cantered in to the throne room, her starry mane and tail flowing, the power of the moon surging through them. She had agreed to meet with her sister after she raised the moon.

"Yes, we need to speak." Celestia spoke in a calm manner, although Luna got visibly worried at Celestia's words. It was no secret that they hadn't been getting along that well even after she came back from the moon; it was almost as if Celestia still did not trust her. She didn't let her raise the moon for a while after the whole thing, afraid she would turn evil again.

"What for sister... Is something wrong?" Celestia shook her head lightly back and forth, her smile unwavering. Luna's worry did not go away as she looked at her sister's smile; it was unsettling to her for reasons unknown.

"Take a seat princess Luna." She pointed with her muzzle towards the small chair before her throne, it was quite a chair. It was upholstered with red silk, had two plush arm rests, a small cushion to lay your head against, and was as soft as clouds. Luna slowly sat down in the chair, noticeably uncomfortable; her alicorn flank could barely fit into the chair. She squirmed under her sister's gaze and the lack of size in the chair.

"Tia… sister… what is so bad that you would make me sit in THE chair?" The chair was known throughout the land, if Celestia had you sit in it you knew you were in for bad times ahead. It was often used when poor ponies came begging for gifts, money, or even for the princess to bring back dead loved ones. She had to keep harmony in the land, and could not give things out to most ponies, especially the bringing back of the dead. Celestia did possess that power, but would never use it, she had to restrain herself. Even when she had lost countless friends over her immortal life, she would not use it.

"Luna, nothing bad is happening, just something that will probably shock you." Luna embraced herself nonetheless for whatever news the princess had. "I wish for Twilight Sparkle to join us, help us, to become a princess." The princess of the night let out the air she was holding in and replaced her worried expression with one of joy.

"Sister that is wonderful, but do you believe she can handle it? I know her magic is strong, but she is still just a regular unicorn." Celestia let out a small laugh, before she looked back at her sister.

"Allow me to explain Luna. Twilight Sparkle will not only become a princess, we will give her our power. She will raise the sun and the moon every day. She will be immortal. She will wield all the elements of harmony one day. She will be stronger than both of us combined! We shall finally retire to being normal ponies. Is this not great sister?" Luna's expression of joy grew darker as Celestia went on. _Twilight Sparkle, her magic is strong… but not THAT strong._

"Sister I just got back… not to mention doing this would be a grave mistake, do you not remember what happened with Sombra!?" Celestia's smile turned to a frown as she glared at Luna.

"Do not be selfish Luna; being on the moon for so long has clouded your judgment. Besides this is different Luna, you know that. You gave Sombra some of your magic, as he was to be a Prince. He was your student and you trained him poorly. Twilight is better than Sombra ever was." Luna glared right back at her sister as she stood up, shaking the chair of her flank in anger.

"He was at Star Swirl the Bearded's level of magic! If not higher! Even a highly trained unicorn like he, was unable to handle the magic of alicorns! Twilight is not at that level yet! Sister, please listen to me! I am trying to protect her and all of Equestria!" Celestia stood from her thrown and made her horn glow for several seconds, her secret signal to the guards telling them to get the mane six, Discord, and reinforcement.

"You underestimate her Luna. She is more powerful than Star Swirl was at his PRIME. She can handle the power of the alicorns easily. Do you not wish to stop being a princess? It brought you so many troubles! We could have things go back to the way they were when we were fillies!" Luna's face softened at the memories for a split second, before returning to her glare, as the large door behind her flew open. _Celestia is deranged if she thinks Twilight can handle the alicorn magic. She is biased as Twilight is her student! _Luna's mind screamed at her to stop this.

"Princess Celestia, don't worry the elements of harmony are here!" Twilight Sparkle ran into the room, her five friends and dragon assistant running in with her. Discord followed behind Fluttershy, quite leisurely, poking his tongue out at Celestia, as he noticed her glare.

"Twilight?" Luna's head turned to the mane six, plus friends, as guards piled in behind them forming a circle around the edge of the room. "Sister WHAT is the meaning of this?!" Luna's canterlot voice boomed out in her rage, as her hoof slammed on the floor. Fluttershy looked around the room confused as to why the guards were piling in. Pinkie Pie's smile left her face as she noticed the angry alicorns in the center of the room; she didn't think that the two sisters' should fight, not after they were apart for one thousand years. Applejack knew something fishy was going on between the two sisters. Rainbow Dash wanted to know _why the hay _Luna was yelling at Celestia. Rarity hated the thought of a sister feud, memories from her own flooding her mind. Twilight just looked at Celestia with a worried expression willing to do anything to save her mentor, even use the elements, which they were all currently wearing, against Luna.

"Twilight come here." Celestia demanded, ignoring Luna's question. Twilight ran to the princess's side, making a wide arch around the other, angry princess in the center of the room.

"Yes princess?" Her student asked, eagerly anticipating an answer. She nodded as Celestia whispered to her, her eyes grew wide with astonishment and a moment later her face grew solemn. "Girls come here!" The other five ponies ran to the end of the staircase, which led up to where the throne sat. Even Discord looked at the sun princes with no smirks; he was even sort of worried for what she had in store for Luna, last time they had an argument she sent her to the moon. _What a kill-joy._ Discord thought to himself, as the ponies formed a line in front of the princess of the night.

"L-Luna we're going to use these elements against you… and take your power away. You are un-unfit to be a ruler." Twilight had not informed her friends of her intentions and they let out collective gasps, minus Rainbow Dash as she had to agree with Twilight.

"What's with all the gasps? Luna BETRAYED Equestria a thousand years ago, she's obviously not princess material." Said Rainbow Dash, almost incredulously that no pony else agreed. Fluttershy gasped, again, at Rainbow Dash's words. They were so cruel, and they probably pained Luna to no end.

"Rainbow Dash! You know Luna was under the evil of nightmare moon!" Fluttershy yelled at her lifelong friend, from the other end of the line of ponies. The rainbow haired pony flinched at Fluttershy's tone; Fluttershy had never raised her voice against her before, although she often did towards the yellow pegasus. Luna's heart sunk as she remembered the Nightmare Moon fiasco, one thousand years of hate in her heart, that evil voice filling her head, wishing nothing more than to make her sister pay, it's a miracle in itself that she didn't snap during that time.

"Yeah, so? Couldn't she have, oh I don't know, tried harder to not become EVIL?!" Fluttershy glared at her friend. Celestia looked down on the ponies, if they keep this up then the elements wouldn't be able to be used, due to one of them refusing to use them… or worse one of them wanting to end connections with the others.

"ENOUGH! Guards grab Luna! Girls use the elements! Discord be prepared to channel the magic into Twilight!" Luna looked around the room like a trapped animal, fear in her eyes, her chest heaving, head whipping back and forth looking at her soon to be attackers, when suddenly she felt a soft hoof on her shoulder.

"It's going to be all right," Fluttershy moved her mouth to the princess's ear, and managed to lower her quiet voice even more. "I won't let them hurt you." Keeping on her words, Fluttershy moved in front of the princess of the night and stood on her hind legs, putting her front legs out blocking the guards from getting to the princess.

"Fluttershy! Stand down immediately!" Celestia's voice boomed through the halls. The pegasus didn't even flinch, if anything her eyes burned even more with the desire to protect the princess of the night. She had heard bits of their conversation from the other room, things like _"She's not ready yet." "Even he was unable to handle the magic of the alicorns." _It frightened her.

"I will not allow you to take away Luna's power. She just got back from one thousand years of exile and this is NO way to treat her!" Fluttershy raised her voice, towards the princess. Discord watching from behind the princess of the night, a safe distance of course incase Celestia decided to attack, and watched as his friend stood up for another past villain. His friendship towards her grew more every day, as does his disdain towards Celestia.

"Listen to me ponies! My sister is trying to take my power away, by FORCE, and make Twilight Sparkle immortal. But she cannot handle the power of alicorns; we tried to do this once before with Sombra! Look how that turned out!" Luna yelled out to the ponies as the guards continued their approach. Applejack looked shocked and then ran towards Luna; she knew something wasn't right with the way Celestia was acting.

"Goodness, Applejack where are you going?" Rarity yelled out to her earth pony friend as she bucked away a guard. Applejack moved behind Luna and bucked away at the guards, attempting to keep them at a distance.

"I have ta' keep these gosh darn guards away from the princess." AJ replied in-between bucks, she thought she saw a few of one guards teeth fly out of his mouth, no time to worry about that now though, she's got guards to buck.

"Applejack are you really going to betray the princess?" Twilight asked incredulously, as if she couldn't even fathom what was going on around her. Spike stood behind her, afraid of what might be happening to the friends.

"I'm not betraying anypony! I'm just protecting the princess." Applejack called out, after moving to the back side of the princess and guarding it.

"Unbelievable! Twilight I'll go stop AJ." Rainbow Dash scoffed and tried to fly over to restrain the earth pony, but was stopped when she felt something grab her tail. She crashed to the floor with a painful wince, and looked behind her to a pink pony with tears in her eyes.

"Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash coughed out, as she attempted to get up off of the steps she crashed onto. Pinkie Pie looked at her in shock and began running towards Applejack and Fluttershy.

"I'm soorrrrryyy!" She yelled back as she met with the 'traitors'. "Are you guys okay? I was so worried, I saw Rainbow Dash trying to fly over here… I was afraid she was going to hurt one of you… so I… So I… I bit her tail!" Pinkie Pie broke down in front of Fluttershy trying to keep it all in, unsuccessfully. She looked down at her sniveling friend and nuzzled her, wiping the tears away. Pinkie Pie pulled herself together and pulled out her party cannon.

"Where were you keeping that?" Luna asked wide eyed.

"I keep it where I always keep my party cannon, duh!" She replied before shooting her party cannon at a trio of guards. Discord smirked at the pink ponies antics, _she's very chaotic. I'll give her that. _He thought to himself before transporting himself to the group of Luna protectors.

"Well it's been fun Celestia, but we have to go, ponies to see, places to go, what am I saying? You know how it is. Ta-ta. ~" He wiggled his lion paw fingers at her before teleporting them all out of the castle, to the outer wall of Canterlot.

"Thank ya mighty kindly Discord… Wow never thought I'd be saying that." Said Applejack, before a group of guards moved from the gate, towards them.

"Yeah, thanks." Pinkie Pie added sarcastically, before pushing the princess's flank with her head. "We gotta go!"

"Discord, could you be a dear and-" The yellow pegasus was cut off before she could finish her question, as Discord snapped his fingers. They all coughed as the smoke cleared and they arrived in Fluttershy's cottage.

"Why didn't you just transport us here in the first place?" Pinkie Pie questioned him throwing her hoofs up for emphasis.

"Heat of the moment." The draconequis dead panned, before he continued. "Besides, we can grab first aid and food from here." Fluttershy nodded and flew upstairs grabbing a few satchels Rarity and her had worked on in the pass. The yellow pony had even made one for Discord, she had measured him while he was asleep one of his many nights here. It was to be a surprise, but no time for that now.

"Wait, Discord." Luna began fastening the first aid kit around her waist, as it was the only thing that would fit her alicorn body. "Why can you not provide food and supplies with your magic?" The other ponies turned to him, wondering the same thing.

"Well, Celestia will know. She can tell when there is chaos in her land, how do you think she was able to tell so quickly the first time I escaped?" The ponies all let out "ohs" and "of course…" acting as if they had known the whole time, while Discord knew they, of course, hadn't.

"Good thing I made you this satchel." Fluttershy smiled, holding the harness with a large bag on each side at an arm's length in front of her, as the draconequis accepted the gift.

"No one's… ever made anything for me… Thank you Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie smiled at the friends endearingly, she thought it was so cute when Discord acted all soft around Fluttershy.

"We need to get to the farm! And fast! I reckon those pony guards could be here any second. They probably know Discord put us here!" They all nodded as Fluttershy gave Angel a list of things to do for the animals daily while she was gone.

"Now be good Angel bunny." She nuzzled him before tightening her harness and flying out the door to catch up with the others.

"Let this night go swiftly by my little ponies, I believe a storm is coming." They all sped up at Luna's words, and continued to push forward to Sweet Apple Acre's.

"WAIT!" Pinkie Pie screeched out, and they all skid to a stop. She ran into the shop next to them, and they reluctantly followed.

"Pinkie Pie is that you? We heard screaming?" The Cakes walked down Pumpkin and Pound Cake in a baby harness on Mrs. Cake, a baseball bat in Mr. Cake's mouth.

"Oh Pinkie Pie!" Mr. Cake dropped the bat. "I thought I was going to have to use that on somepony." He laughed, but as his eyes scanned the room and landed on the princess of the night and master of chaos. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" He screamed out, before Pinkie Pie could shove her hoof in his mouth.

"They're friends. Don't worry." His tiny pupils landed on them again and he nodded, still quite frightened. She removed her hoof and he sucked in a copious amount of air before looking at his wife and kids and moving in front of them. Mrs. Cake just smiled anxiously before moving in front of her husband.

"Pinkie why do you have all of your… friends here, and why does it look like you all just went for a jog around town?" Pinkie shook her head quickly.

"No time. You'll know in the morning, you guys won't see me for a while… And if anyone comes asking. We were never here." The pink pony's face was serious for a moment before Mrs. Cake nodded and she shot up the stairs.

"Pack lightly Pinkie! We need food space!" The Cakes looked at each other with fear deep in their eyes, they were scared for Pinkie. She was like a surrogate child to them.

"I'm done!" Pinkie called down the stairs before she practically jumped down them. She pecked both the Cakes on the cheeks before giving a forehead kiss to each of the younger cakes. "Make sure to feed Guppy, and remember we were never here. You'll know why we had to leave soon, trust me."

They all ran out the door before the Cakes could get two words in. Mrs. Cake just sniffled back a tear before she decided to return the, now toddlers, to their cribs. "Pinkie!" Pound and Pumpkin Cake cried out in unison as their mother ran up the stairs, trying not to cry in front of her husband and two children.

"Shh. Shh." She cooed Pound and Pumpkin cake as she set them both in their respective cribs, and they quickly fell asleep.

"She'll be alright sweetie." She turned to her husband's voice before running to him, letting the few tears she had out on his shoulder.

"I know… I know… I'm just worried. What do you think happened at the palace?" She asked sniffling away the last of her crying, and looking up at him.

"I- I don't know, something bad if they had Luna and that _Discord_ with them." He spat out Discord's name, remembering all the cakes they lost that day when chaos reigned. "Come on, let's go back to bed." He nuzzled his wife and led her back to the bedroom. They fell asleep after a while; the full moon's light shining through their bedroom window, perfect night to escape Ponyville.

**AN: So yeah that's chapter one of this story. Not sure what I should call it. One of my longest chapters ever… I have a feeling all the chapters in this fic will be quite long. Goodness. I hope they didn't sound OOC, they might have though . Anyways any ponies you guys want to really see? This is an everypony story so just ask in the comments and I'll see if I can't squeeze them in. **


	2. To Sweet Apple Acres

Chapter 2

"We're here everypony." Applejack slowed to a trot, and unlatched the wooden gate with her muzzle. She pushed it in and motioned for the others to go through, all the while looking around making sure no pony saw them. "Can y'all stay out here for a minute; I need to talk to Big Macintosh." Fluttershy nodded to her friend as the Earth pony ran up to the old farm house.

The paint was cracked and fading on the old house, but it had been a home to Applejack ever since she was a little filly. In her eyes it was perfect. She shivered as the cool, night breeze flicked her mane. Raising a hoof to her head, to keep her hat on top of it she opened the door.

_I didn't wake anypony up. Good._ She thought to herself as she slowly ascended the wooden stairs. Lucky for her Big Macintosh's room was the first door on the right; it would be her one and only stop in any of the bedrooms.

"Big Macintosh?" She whispered into the room, when no response came she let out a sigh. _Always was a heavy sleeper. _Carefully maneuvering around the clutter on the floor, which consisted mostly of other blankets and pillows, she made it to his bed. "Hey, wake up Big Mac." She lightly shook her older brother with her two front hooves, and he squinted his eyes, the room pitch black.

"Applejack? What are you doing in my room… in the middle of the night?" He got a little louder, until Applejack shushed him again. He took the hint, got quiet, and proceeded to prop himself up with his front arms.

"Big Mac… I need you to take Granny Smith and Applebloom to stay with Aunt and Uncle Orange," He opened his mouth to continue but closed it again letting his young sister continue. "I have a feeling Ponyville is going to be under attack soon, and I'm afraid they might hurt you… So please get Applebloom and Granny Smith and get out of here. Wait until the moon is setting, I reckon the guards will be almost to Ponyville by then. There might be a train to Manehattan in the morning… I can't travel by train though; they'd be looking for me there. Keep them safe Big Macintosh, can you do this for me?"

"Eeyup." His nod was lost in the darkness; Applejack let out an exhale and crept out of his room. The colt simply yawned and turned on the light. _Better start packing now; what has Applejack gotten herself into this time…_ He thought to himself as he threw in a good amount of bits into his suitcase.

A thought occurred to Applejack as she got into the hallway. She wanted the one picture she still had of her parents. It was her secret; even Granny Smith didn't know she had it. Granny Smith had taken out any pictures she had of them in the family album, there were few to begin with, but there was still empty spaces on past paged. "_Best get rid of these; don't need these painful memories coming back." _Applejack recalled hearing Granny Smith say that as she ripped the pictures out of the album, the young filly was so shocked at the time. She didn't want to forget her parents so when her Grandmother threw them away she dug through the trash and grabbed a picture with her parents, Big Macintosh, and her as a wee foal. Creeping into her room, she turned her oil lamp on and opened up the top drawer of her dresser. Applejack leafed through one of the books she had stashed in there until she got about half way through it, this is where she had carefully hidden the photo for all these years.

She placed the picture carefully in one of the pockets of the satchel, double checking that the pocket's button was snapped all the way closed. After making sure that she wouldn't lose the photo she stepped back out into the hallway. Feeling as though she were scot-free she started into a small trot, instantly regretting it as the floor board she stepped down on creaked as loud as she had ever heard it. _It just had to be tonight, didn't it. Confound it, stupid, creaky, floor board. _

"Applejack?" The Earth pony stopped breathing hearing the sweet Southern voice from behind her. "Applejack, where are you going?" She felt like her heart could break right then and there. Letting out a sigh she turned to face her younger sister. Applebloom looked like she had just rolled out of bed, which she had after hearing a loud creak in the hallway, her nightgown was all wrinkly from tossing and turning in bed, her hair bow was sitting awkwardly at an angle, and she just stood there rubbing her eye with her hoof.

"Applebloom. Y-you go back to bed now. Ya' hear?" Applejack said, unconvincingly to Applebloom. Who just nodded and slowly moved towards her older sister, half-awake and half asleep. She moved like she had just had a whole gallon of cider, her legs crossing awkwardly and almost running into the wall a few times. Applejack stood there wanting to know why her sister came towards her and not back into her room. When the filly finally reached her she leaned on her for support before nuzzling her leg, and almost falling back asleep on it.

"I love you… big sister…" Her words came out mumbled and almost incoherent, but Applejack understood them clear as day. She blinked away the faint wetness in her eyes and gave the younger pony a nudge towards her door. "Oh… y-yeah…" She moved back into her room eyes closed and fell into her bed. Applejack closed her sister's door and made her way, slowly down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Pinkie Pie questioned as soon as the Earth pony made her way back to the group, still waiting by the gate.

"Pinkie Pie she only took five minutes. Applejack could we stock up on some apples?" Fluttershy attempted to cover her pink friend's rudeness, which often made itself apparent when she was tired, and considering it was the middle of the night, they had just ran across town, and had stood up to Princess Celestia, Pinkie Pie was relatively tired. Applejack nodded, almost shaking her hat off her head by how quickly she shook it.

"Right this way everypony."

They all stocked up with food and took a small break to eat a little before they continued into the wilderness, but Princess Luna was still on edge. She wondered if this whole fiasco had anything to do with what happened when she first came back. When she first felt the full power of the moon, when her mane and tail changed to a sparkling night sky, and she grew to be as large as her older sister.

**Two Months after Nightmare Moon's Return**

Celestia was pacing her room, worry slowly starting to set in. She had never let Luna raise the moon by herself. It had always been raised and set by both of them, as was the sun. This is why they both had never got their full forms; they were always sharing the power. Once Luna got banished to the moon Celestia raised the sun and the power surge through her very being. It was amazing, but absolutely terrifying.

"Sister? Why do you look so frightened? I am not going to put the moon in the sky and leave it." Celestia's head whipped to her sister who trotted into the room. The older of the two exhaled and put on a smile for her sister.

"Ha, of course not… Then I'd have to banish you to the moon again." Luna's eyes widened at Celestia's words, and Celestia only let the realization of what she said set in. She shook her head quickly towards the night princess. "Luna I did not mean-"

"It's… fine." It was obvious from Luna's tone that it was _not _fine. Celestia just frowned at her sister before leading her to the balcony.

"Sit my sister," Celestia's horn glowed as two pillows landed on the balcony floor. From where they sat they could see as far as the Smokey Mountains, the sun slowly making it's decent behind them. "I must tell you, how I got my astral mane." Luna nodded before allowing her sister to continue. "When I first raised the sun, the day after you were banished to the moon… raising the astral being triggered _something_ to this day I'm still not too sure what it was. All I know is that it caused me to undergo a **painful** transformation," Celestia shuddered thinking about it. "This is one reason why I did not wish for you to begin raising the moon by yourself, that and… I am afraid that Nightmare Moon may return."

"Do not worry yourself on such things sister, I am sure I can handle the transformation-" Celestia shook her head cutting off her sister.

"No. You do not understand. Each tiny little bone in your wings break and crack and reform, the roots of your hair burn like a fire inside your skull, your body grows and your skin stretches just to fit it, and it's absolutely terrifying." Luna stared wide eyed at her older sister, who sat there staring at the sun half of which was already set.

"I'll do it anyways. You did it, and now I shall do it as well. Do not worry about Nightmare Moon. If you wish you can accompany me, to… assure me during the transformation." Celestia's pink eyes turned from the sky, which was turning a similar shade, to Luna and was met with her blue eyes. She nodded, but unbeknownst to them most alicorns did not survive this astral transformation.

It was unbelievably painful, this is why back when alicorns were at equal numbers with the other types of ponies they would always raise the sun and moon in groups. When Discord started his reign of terror most ponies died of famine and plague, this did not exclude the powerful alicorns. For some reason they were more susceptible to illness and this caused a genocide of the most powerful race in Equestria. After Luna became Nightmare Moon and was banished after Discord's defeat, Celestia raised the moon which had been in the sky for weeks, this caused the transformation. It kept her away from the ponies, who wanted to greet their new princess, for hours. When the transformation finished, Celestia made her way to the castle in Canterlot, where most ponies were hiding, and greeted her subjects. This was one thousand years ago, and she still swears she feels like she's in the wrong body.

"Let's go Luna. The sun will set any second now." Luna nodded and flew into the sky her sister waiting under her, to grab her if she should fall. She flew to the east side of the castle, Celestia following underneath her. The night princess's horn glowed for a moment before a full, bright moon rose behind her. Her whole body was silhouetted against the moonlight, before she flinched and started falling to the ground. Celestia was ready and caught her sister who was turning a dark shade of blue; her eyes were clamped shut in an attempt to make the pain go away. She flew to the palace infirmary as quickly as she could with a quivering alicorn in her hooves.

"Nurse!" Celestia called out as she laid her trembling sister onto the medical bed, and soon after a nurse pony came running in.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to the princess?"

"She's transforming, gaining the power of the moon. This could take hours; I just want her to be comfortable. Do we have any pain medicine?" The nurse nodded and ran to the medical box hanging on the wall, it was filled with all sorts of elixirs and drugs, and she grabbed out a small bottle with small little capsules within its glass casing.

"Here! Have her chew some of these, a normal dose is one… but for an alicorn… I'd say three… no four with the amount of pain she's in… we just need to open it like this-" Celestia used her magic to grab the bottle away from the bumbling Earth pony, smashed it against the wall, and suspended the pills in the air with her golden magic.

"Luna, open your mouth." Celestia ordered the younger pony. Luna's mouth quivered before she opened it a little, at which point Celestia shoved four capsuled into her mouth.

"These are chewable so-" The nurse began before being cut off by Celestia again.

"Chew these up Luna; it will make them work faster." Luna struggled but managed to chew them and swallow the terribly tasting medicine.

"Princess Celestia!" The nurse managed to yell out, after getting fed up with the pushy princess. "I kindly request that you leave so the doctors can come in and monitor her status making sure she's okay." Celestia glared at the nurse before sighing and removing her hoof from her little sister's hoof.

"I'll be back soon Luna, don't worry. The doctors are going to come and help you." Celestia turned to the nurse. "I will be in my room, come and get it me if there is any change in her status." The nurse nodded before calling to the two other royal nurses and the onsite doctor.

Three hours passed before the nurse from before ran into her room. "It's Princess Luna she's-!"

"What?! Dead? Dying? Nightmare Moon? What is it!?" The nurse laughed before moving to the side and letting through the taller Luna, astral mane and all. Celestia's worried expression did not go away, although she did attempt to hide it. _This is not my sister at all. She looks just like that __**thing**__that took control of her_. Celestia thought to herself before managing to cough, attempting to hide the awkward silence. "You look… like… me now." Is all Celestia could think of.

"You really think so sister?" Luna spun around happily before clutching her abdomen; the transformation hurt that area the most. "I guess I am in no shape to be prancing about." She laughed at her _joke _before grinning at her older sister. "Well I am off to bed, I need rest. Somepony wake me when it is time to lower the moon. Goodnight Tia." Celestia flinched at the mention of the old nickname, and it being used by that _thing._ She knew it was her sister, but it felt like she was something else entirely now. It felt like she had retained a part of the evil that caused her to keep the moon in the sky, like she could turn evil any day now, and Celestia hated it. This is where their problems arose, they've grown apart since that day, and Luna usually stuck to her room but would come out for special occasions or to raise the moon. This is how it had been until that faithful day when the mane six were called to the palace, and Twilight Sparkle was to become an alicorn. Then everything changed.

**AN: -when the fire nation attacked. XD Anyways guys this is chapter two of my story. Hope you liked it. And regarding the season three finale, I've made this story into an AU. It will still be very canon, just instead of the season finale. Chapter one of this story happened… ha. So yeah. Criticism is welcome guys. Feel free. Would you guys like it if I had like a deadline? Like say every other week I post a chapter(cause I am a slow writer *sigh*) and if I don't what would be the penalty? Like I post two chapters next week instead… and if I don't do that I post a crack ship one shot? Like. What. Would. I. Do? Okay that's it for this long AN. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	3. Back at the Palace

Chapter Three

Celestia groans and sends some guards out to Ponyville. Luna had just run off with three of the elements of harmony and the master of chaos. Today was just not going the way the princess of the sun thought it would. Turning from the large doors leading to the throne room, the princess faced the subjects in her presence, her faithful student Twilight Sparkle, Spike the dragon, Rarity the generous unicorn, and Rainbow Dash the loyal pegasus.

"P-princess?" Twilight sputtered out, still shocked from what had just happened. The alicorn turned to the purple unicorn; the young pony's eyes were brimmed with tears. She hadn't dealt with her friends acting like this before; sure they'd get into fights with each other on occasion, but this? This was something Twilight hadn't experienced. Betrayal. Her purple eyes scanned her alicorn mentor's face, searching for something… _anything_, any sign of reassurance really.

Sighing Celestia moved towards her favorite student and wrapped a large wing around her. Slowly she walked out of the throne room through one of the doors, behind the throne. Spike started to walk towards the duo, but before he could reach his surrogate sister, Rarity placed a hoof on his shoulder gently. She shook her head and Spike's face fell. Looking back once more at the unicorn, that he had spent a great portion of his life with, his frown only grew. _Where is she taking Twilight? I always hated it when they'd have their secret meetings… Twilight would always come back different. Instead of wanting to read with me, she'd start practicing __**non-stop **__until she'd almost pass out… I hope she's okay… _

Rainbow Dash joined them on the ground, after Twilight and Celestia had left the room. Rarity removed her hoof from Spike's shoulder and returned it to the cold marble ground. They stayed like this for a moment, before Rarity couldn't take it and left out a small "ahem".

"_Well_! What am I _supposed_ to say _Rarity!_" Rainbow Dash exploded at the white unicorn, who staggered backwards and almost tripped over herself. Spike broke out of his stupor to try and break up the fight, before an actual one broke out.

"Rainbow Dash… She didn't mean it…" Spike spoke slow and calm, surprising the blue pegasus. Rainbow Dash whipped her head back to Rarity, whose eyes shone with sadness and slight fear.

"Rarity… I'm sorry… I just… I got so mad… With Pinkie… and Fluttershy…" Rainbow Dash's breath got caught in her throat as she remembered what had happened only moments ago. "And… and AJ leaving… How could she…?" The tomboy who usually hid her emotions was having trouble tonight, and had to turn away to wipe a stray tear off her cheek. Rarity gave the pegasus a small sympathetic smile as she moved slowly back towards her.

"Dashie, darling, it's alright. What's happened has already happened… There's nothing much we can do about it now…" Rainbow Dash nodded, making her messy mane even messier. She looked up and gave Rarity a big grin, attempting to show her she was fine. Rarity flashed her smile back before she helped the pegasus back up and they walked over to Spike.

Their walk was interrupted by Twilight and Celestia walking back out of the back room, an observatory. Twilight's head was hung low and Celestia's face held no emotion. Rainbow Dash flew over to Twilight, with Spike and Rarity following quickly behind on foot.

"You okay Twi?" The pegasus asked her somber friend, who only nodded in return. Rainbow Dash stopped hovering beside her and instead landed next to the purple unicorn. Rarity, seeing the current state of Twilight, stopped running over to her and changed directions toward the princess.

"Princess… why is Twilight so…_ depressed?_" The unicorn whispered the last part, hoping Twilight wouldn't hear. Celestia stopped her slow pace, and turned her head to the unicorn. It was kind of frightening for Rarity, when all you can see is an angry Sun Princes and her mane blocked out everything else.

"The others were heading towards Ponyville. I fear the town may become a battle ground, you may want to get family and friends out of there as soon as you can." Rarity gasped, completely forgetting her question, and slowly moved her head to the direction Ponyville was in, while Rainbow Dash turned her head from Twilight to Rarity.

"Sweetie Belle…" Rarity whispered to herself before turning to Rainbow Dash. "I'm going to go get Sweetie Belle; I can get Scootaloo if you'd like me to Rainbow Dash…" Rainbow Dash's head whipped between Twilight and Rarity, before she shook her head.

"I gotta get Tank, and pick up some stuff from my place… Besides I don't think you'd be able to carry Scoots and Sweetie Belle, plus any stuff you want to take." Rarity nodded, she would want to take a lot of things.

"You're right… Uh Princess… could you possibly give me wings for the time being, it'd be faster than on foot." Celestia nodded and performed the horn to wings spell. It'd last around a day before it wears off, but they should have plenty of time. Rarity thanked the Princess before she began to take off out one of the open windows; it was one of the stained glass ones from their adventures, the first one actually. The white pony ignored the emotional pain and flew faster, faster away from that terrible palace.

"Princess… You don't mind if we crash here for a while do you?" Rainbow Dash asked, as she stretched out her wings, as the pale moonlight shined on her rainbow mane through the open window.

"I don't mind… Twilight will need the support." The blue pegasi looked back at her unicorn friend who was sitting on the floor, Spike at her side rubbing his claw in circular motions on her back. Not wanting to see her friend sad any longer Rainbow Dash took off through the same window. _Don't worry Twi. We'll be back soon, just wait a little bit._

As soon as Rainbow Dash was out of the window and earshot, Celestia turned to Spike and Twilight. She started to make her way towards them as painfully slow as she could, the sound of her hooves hitting the floor echoing through the room. The sound was however replaced with a small choked back sob from Twilight, she had been holding her sobs back while her other friends were there, but now that it was just the three of them she let her sadness wash over her. Celestia stopped, apparent that she was what caused the sob; she couldn't look at her student shame and guilt filling her.

"Spike. Could you take Twilight to your old room? I had the maids leave it as it was the day you left." Twilight stopped her heavy breathing, which was keeping her from letting out another sob, to look up at her mentor. Her frown was replaced by a small smile, for a second before Spike started leading her to their old room. He had dealt with distraught Twilight more than any one, he knew just what she needed, and staying in a room with Celestia was not it. Twilight had always thought she needed to impress her mentor, act as though she was tougher than she really was. It caused her a lot of un-needed stress and a lot of grief for Spike, he hated seeing Twilight like this.

"Come on Twi." Spike tugged on her front leg he was closest to and she started to follow him, albeit slowly. They walked out the huge double doors and Spike lead her up a winding stair case to their old room. Huge paintings adorned the walls of Celestia, Luna, Starswirl the Bearded, and other famous ponies. Spike always quite liked the paintings, especially the one of a dragon king of another time, he smiled up towards the various paintings and continued leading his friend up the stairs.

When they made it up to their room Spike let go of Twilight's leg and sprinted to the door. He pushed it open using both hands, the door was unusually heavy, not even the throne room's doors were this heavy. Spike fell over after he pushed the door as hard as he could; he'd been gone from Canterlot for over a year. He'd gotten stronger and the door could be pushed open easier than before. Groaning in annoyance he got up and brushed his scales off quickly but he soon heard a small giggle behind him. Turning he faced Twilight who had a hoof over her mouth attempting to stifle her laughter. Seeing Spike's confused expression she burst out laughing, eyes still wet from her earlier tears. Spike joined in with her laughter and as soon as it died down they headed inside the dusty room.

"It's filthy in here." Twilight scrunched up her nose at thick layers of dust covering her books that lay open on the wooden floor. They had left in such a hurry she hadn't had time to put away all her books, and she didn't think she'd be gone for such a long time.

"Now you sound like Rarity." Spike rolled his eyes as he grabbed a broom to get rid of some of the dust. He still liked the white unicorn of course but had grown to be annoyed by some of her fussing. Twilight chuckled at this as she wiped the last of her tears out of her eyes. She started to levitate some of the books and shook the dust out of them. Smirking when she got an idea she hovered a particularly dusty book over Spike's unsuspecting head. Putting a hoof over her mouth she shook the book as hard as she could with her magic.

Spike turned to Twilight who couldn't contain her laughter when she was met with Spike, whose whole head was caked in grey. The only thing that wasn't grey was his two green eyes that shone out like emeralds. He (shook) his head and a cloud of dust started its slow decent to the floor. Soon enough he was joining in the purple unicorn's laughter. They're laughter died down as Twilight went to get a wet rag to wipe the remaining dust off of his purple scales.

The dragon's green eyes watched her leave as Spike's smile turned to a frown. _I hope Twilight's alright. She was so sad just a second ago… Good thing I can always make her laugh, even if it is __**at **__me. _Spike let out a laugh at how sad his last thought was. His face turned serious again as he picked up the broom he abandoned on the floor and began sweeping as fast as he could. _The bathroom's pretty far away, maybe I can get a lot of this cleaned up before Twilight gets back. Yeah! It'll be a surprise to cheer her up before I ask her what Celestia said._

You'd be surprised at what Spike could get done when he really wanted to, he surprised himself sometimes. Twilight was gone for ten minutes and he had the whole floor swept and any books that were left on the floor were cleaned of dust and in a nice pile against the wall. He still firmly believed in using the floor as one big shelf. _Twilight'll be so happy when she sees how clean this place is! _Spike smiled to himself as he wiped his hands onto his scales. _I'll have to take a bath later… what kind of soap should I use this time? _He lost himself in his thoughts; he was a bit of a bath enthusiast, but it was to be expected scales are a bit harder to clean than the pony equivalent, fur.

"Wow Spike. You got a lot done!" Twilight smiled a large basin of water and a rag hovering above her head. Spike raised an eyebrow at the copious amount of water. "Oh! I thought you'd need a bath, after you clean, but you've cleaned so much already… You can just take it now, while it's still warm." The dragon smiled at his lifelong friend, even when she was feeling down she'd always think about everyone else.

"Thanks Twilight, you can just set it down behind that wall over there." Twilight shook her head a smirk forming on her face.

"Oh no. It's gonna be just like old times when I'd give you a bath." Spike's face flushed, he'd been giving himself baths for years, and he used to give himself baths when they still lived in Canterlot, so why was Twilight doing this?

"But Twi-" She covered his mouth with a hoof. He narrowed his eyes and licked her hoof. Squealing she pulled her hoof away and wiped it off on Spike's scales. Regaining her composure she turned her head back towards him.

"No buts mister. Besides the water is getting colder the longer you're not in it." He groaned, but complied with her request and got into the tub. She soaked the rag she was levitating and started to clean the dragon's face. After ten minutes of Twilight meticulously cleaning each scale, Spike decided to ask the question that was on his mind.

"So, what happened with Celestia?"

**AN: Cliffhanger! Decided you guys needed to see what was going on back at the palace. Sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been fangirling over rise of the guardians… couldn't write for MLP very well. But here's the new chapter… the Spike and Twilight part was quite fluffish. Felt you guys could need a break after all the "heavy" stuff that happened. Leave a review if you enjoyed, it's so nice to hear what you guys think. Reviews are like my lifeblood XD Anyways hope you enjoyed and if you read through all this have a cookie or cupcakes. I made cupcakes over spring break, they're chocolate… and delicious. **


End file.
